1. Field
The following description relates to a nano resonator having a high sensitivity and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic technology develops, a variety of mobile devices are being developed and produced in micro sizes. In order to meet a demand for such micro sized mobile devices, a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) technology for designing a machine or equipment having a fine structure smaller than a millimeter (mm) scale, or a nanoelectromechanical system (NEMS) technology for designing a machine or equipment having an ultrafine structure smaller than a micrometer (μm) scale are currently in use.
A nano resonator that is manufactured by the NEMS technology and has a mechanical resonator that generates a signal or detects a signal may be employed in various fields as a nano sensor. For example, the nano resonator may be applied as a physical quantity sensor to measure a weight in particle units in a mass spectrometer and other applications requiring a physical quantity sensor. The nano resonator needs to have a high sensitivity in order to measure the weight in particle units.